


Main sama Om di Kantor lalu Crottt.3gp

by alxsglo



Series: Minhyung ngews.3gp [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, hyuck sbg om-om hidung belang, mark sbg kupu-kupu malam
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo
Summary: Mark dibuat bimbang; apakah ia lebih rindu pada Om Donghyuck atau pada penis besar si Om.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Minhyung ngews.3gp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895287
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Main sama Om di Kantor lalu Crottt.3gp

"Om ngehindar dari aku, ya? " Bahkan ketika Mark merengek begini, bahkan sampai memastikan untuk mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia tahu bahwa ia menggemaskan ketika melakukannya, pria itu tetap tidak mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mark. "Donghyuck. _Lee Donghyuck_ , ihhhh."

Masih tidak menatap Mark.

"Bapak Donghyuck."

"Sayang, sebentar lagi aja." _Of course_ , panggilan itu langsung menarik perhatian pria itu. Donghyuck memang paling tidak suka dipanggil begitu olehnya meski pria itu memang sudah bapak-bapak.

Mark berdecak kesal, ia pun membenarkan letak duduknya sambil menaikkan roknya sedikit. "Ini sebenernya Om udah gak butuh aku lagi, ya?"

Pria itu—Donghyuck—tetap tidak berkutik. Pandangannya nampak sibuk bolak-balik pada berkas-berkas yang tidak Mark paham gunanya untuk apa.

 _Gosh_. Mark sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam di sini! Menunggu Donghyuck menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tidak pernah ada dalam agendanya. Namun Mark sesungguhnya agak bimbang karena Donghyuck yang sedang fokus ini nampak amat tampan; rahangnya menegas, ia mengernyit sedikit, ada janggut tipis menghiasi wajahnya—tidak cukuran lagi pagi ini? Baguslah. Mark lebih terangsang pada pria dengan janggut tipis.

"Pegawai Om ganteng juga yang di depan." Mark memulai pembicaraan lagi. " _Jaemin_ ...," ia menghela napasnya, menatap langit ruangan ini menerawang, "namanya enak banget buat didesahin kali, ya? _Nngh—Mas Jaemin! Ah, ah, keluarinnya di dalem aja!_ "

Mark tersenyum jahil, sempat berpikir bahwa kali ini kalimatnya sukses menarik perhatian Donghyuck. Namun senyumnya seketika sirna saat dihadapkan pada penampakan Donghyuck yang masih sama saja.

Donghyuck barulah mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya, kemudian terdengar suara gugup Jaemin, _u-uhm, bapak manggil saya?_

Dan akhirnya! Akhirnya Donghyuck melirik Mark yang kini hanya cengengesan.

“Jaemin _can join us_.” Mark mengangkat bahu santai sambil memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya, kemudian berbicara dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat, “ _Daddy_ , _I have two holes for a reason_.”

Donghyuck menghela napas berat, ia melepaskan kacamatanya lalu memijati pangkal hidungnya. “Mark, saya gak manggil kamu ke sini buat protes. Janjinya kan besok.”

 _Huh_. Mark sempat termangu, ia tidak mau menyinggung bagaimana Donghyuck baru saja memanggilnya dengan namanya. _He’s never like that_. “Emang. Tapi aku tahu Om pasti lagi butuh aku banget.”

“Sesuai janjinya kan besok.”

“ _Daddy_ , _it’s been a month_. Om gak pernah nanya-nanya aku lagi, kita gak pernah jalan bareng lagi.”

“ _Baby_ , yang minggu kemarin dikirim belum cukup?”

“Uang bukan prioritas aku.”

Donghyuck mengernyit lagi lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, dan— _Goddd_ , harus Mark akui bahwa ia ingin merasakan bagaimana Donghyuck—yang sedang amat serius ini—mengentot Mark sekencang mungkin di kantor, di mana orang-orang bisa mendengar desahan mereka yang bersautan, kemudian Donghyuck mungkin akan mencekik Mark sedikit untuk membisukannya. Refleks anus Mark dieratkan, _my my,_ ia benar-benar rindu pada penis Donghyuck.

“Terus?”

“ _Daddy_ ..., _”_ Mark perlahan menghampiri Donghyuck. Ketika mereka saling berhadapan, Mark meraih dasi Donghyuck, memainkannya sebentar kemudian duduk nyaman di atas paha pria itu—kursinya bergeser menjauhkan mereka dari meja kerja. Tangan Donghyuck refleks memegangi pinggang Mark— _ha! Si Om mau juga, kan._ “ _I miss you_.”

“ _Sweetheart_ ,”

“ _I miss you soooo much._ ” Kemudian bibir mereka bertemu, tangan Mark turun ke tengkuk leher pria tersebut, jemarinya memainkan rambut halus di sana. “ _Hmmph_.” Ia mencium Donghyuck begitu nafsu ketika lidah pria itu masuk ke mulut dan menggelitiknya. Tangan Donghyuck menangkup wajah Mark, satunya lagi turun ke dalam rok Mark dan meremas bokongnya, membuat Mark mengernyit, erangan kecil nikmatnya terbekap karena Donghyuck segera mengunci bibirnya rapat, membuatnya makin basah.

Mark menggoyangkan pinggulnya, membiarkan lekukan bokongnya melekat pada penis Donghyuck, dapat terasa penisnya mulai menegang— _fuck, fuck, fuck._ Mark tidak tahu apakah ia lebih rindu pada Donghyuck atau pada penis besar Donghyuck dalam tubuhnya.

“Kamu inget nama Jaemin.” Gumam Donghyuck setelah ciuman mereka terputus, bibirnya masih menyentuh bibir Mark.

Napas Mark terengah, ia kini nampak benar-benar menggoda dengan bibirnya yang memerah merekah dan mata sa. “Maksudnya ...?”

“Pas pertemuan ketiga, kamu baru inget nama saya.”

“Mungkin ini bukan pertemuan aku yang pertama sama Jaemin.” Mark tersenyum penuh arti.

Kemudian seperti sesuatu dalam diri Donghyuck berubah, ia pun tanpa aba-aba menyingkap celana dalam Mark, dan memasukkan jari tengahnnya ke lubang kenikmatan itu, membuatnya terkesiap.

Napas Mark makin terengah, mulutnya menganga mengeluarkan erangan kecil ketika jarinya makin dalam.

“Oh?” Donghyuck tersenyum malas, merasakan bagaimana longgarnya lubang itu. “ _You came prepared._ ” Nada bicaranya lebih rendah dari biasanya. Perlahan jarinya bergerak dalam Mark, membuat lelaki di pangkuannya itu memejam matanya erat-erat sambil menggeliat.

“Aku ... hari—hari ini _main-main_ sendiri.”

“ _Yeah_? Sambil mikirin siapa?”

“M-mikirin Om—nghh!” Mark terdengar tergesa-gesa ketika jari Donghyuck makin liar mengoyak, pinggulnya pun tidak mau diam mengikuti gerakan jari Donghyuck karena dirasa masih belum cukup. “ _Please_ , _please, please, Daddy!_ ”

Donghyuck tersenyum malas. _He looks so fucking hot—buruan masukin, Om!_ “’ _Please_ ’ apa, sayang?”

Tanpa berkutik, Mark hanya menggoyangkan pinggulnya agar bokongnya menggesek penis Donghyuck yang mulai menegang. Ia tidak kunjung menjawabnya karena jari Donghyuck makin menggila di dalamnya; ditekan berulang-ulang pada bagian yang membuat Mark ingin menjerit. Namun Mark hanya bisa merengek ketagihan.

”Hnngh—uhmn,” jarinya digesek makin kencang, “mnghh—a-ah, _ah_ , _ah._ ”

Ia bimbang, nafsunya ingin Donghyuck menuntunnya pada orgasme hanya menggunakan jari Donghyuck—ingin menunjukkan bagaimana sensitifnya Mark bila dengan pria itu.

Tapi lubang Mark juga ingin diisi oleh penis Donghyuck sekarang juga, ingin kejantanan Donghyuck memompa tubuhnya kencang hingga ia mabuk— _enak banget, Om!_ Karena sungguh, Mark rindu pada sensasi semburan cairan hangat air mani pria tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, kebimbangan Mark harus berakhir dengan Donghyuck yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan jarinya, membuat Mark kebingungan hanya untuk beberapa saat, karena kemudian Donghyuck buru-buru membuka ritsleting celananya, mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah memerah dan keras.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“ _Oh My God_ ,” Mark berbisik, ia menelan ludahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak melahap penis itu dan mengulumnya. “ _Daddy_!”

“ _Shush, baby_ , nanti orang di luar denger.”

Mark makin tidak kuat ketika memikirkan masih ada banyak orang di luar ruangan ini yang dapat mendengar aktivitas mereka, kemudian memikirkan bagaimana pintu ruangan Donghyuck dapat dibuka kapan saja oleh pegawai lain dan mendapati bos mereka sedang bercinta dengannya.

Seolah sudah memahami tubuh Mark, Donghyuck dengan mudahnya membantu Mark untuk memasukkan penis Donghyuck ke dalamnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Mark mendudukkan dirinya pada penis besar Donghyuck— _astaga, astaga, astaga!_ Mark takkan pernah terbiasa dengan bagaimana besarya penis Donghyuck. Mark mengerang, ia memasukan penis si Om lebih dalam lagi lalu menggoyangkan sedikit bokongnya ketika diremas.

Napas Mark dibuat pendek-pendek, ia periksa raut wajah Donghyuck, nampaknya pria itu juga sama-sama terpengaruhnya dengan bagaimana penisnya terbalut rapat oleh Mark.

Donghyuck mengernyit, ia menggeram ketika tangannya pindah ke pinggang Mark dan mulai menghujamkan penisnya pada lelaki di pangkuannya.

“Oh!” Mark begitu terkejut pada Donghyuck yang tidak basa-basi menahan kecepatannya. “Haah-hnngh,” lalu jari Donghyuck ke pakaian Mark dan menelusur tubuhnya; ibu jarinya memainkan puting susunya, ia gesek kasar, sesekali dengan gerakan memutar. Mark spontan membuka mulut, membuat desahan kecil nikmat yang keluar tiap kali bokongnya dan paha Donghyuck bertemu.

“Ah— _ha-ahhh, p-please,_ lebih kenceng ...,”

Deru napas, desahan-desahan kecil Mark, dan suara paha Donghyuck dengan bokong Mark yang bertepuk itu mengisi ruangannya.

Mereka terus begitu hingga pada akhirnya Donghyuck begitu dekat dengan orgasme, ia memeluk tubuh Mark erat agar bisa mendorong penisnya lebih kuat dengan kecepatan yang tidak menentu, karena ia hanya ingin mengejar ejakulasinya dalam lubang Mark yang menyempit.

Jadi Donghyuck pun meraih penis Mark dan mengocoknya beriringan dengan dorongan penis dalam Mark, lelaki itu pun harus menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Donghyuck untuk meredam erangannya— _holy shit, holy shit,_ Mark sudah tidak tahan! Orgasmenya makin dekat, tangan Donghyuck terasa becek pada penisnya karena _precum_.

“Keluarinnya ...,” Mark mengernyit ketika penis Donghyuck menghujam titik sensitinya, “di dalem aja lagi,”

Donghyuck pun meraih kepala Mark dan mencium bibirnya sambil kembali menggesek puting susunya, Mark mengerang nikmat ketika ia akhirnya ejakulasi, membuat Donghyuck menyahutnya dengan menusukkan penisnya beberapa kali begitu cepat karena lubang Mark jadi makin sempit memeluk penisnya.

Mark menggeliat sambil mengernyit karena Donghyuck masih mengejar ejakulasinya ketika ia merasa terlalu sensitif setelah ejakulasi duluan.

Kemudian, _ahhh_ , cairan hangat air mani Donghyuck akhirnya keluar, Mark meremas jas yang dikenakan pria itu, inilah sensasi yang dirindukannya. Ia tergolek lemas di atas pangkuan Donghyuck.

Deru napas yang berat mengisi keheningan ruangan itu, mereka berdua sama terengahnya.

Donghyuck berkeringat sedikit, aroma tubuhnya yang bercampur dengan parfum mahal pun makin menguat, membuat Mark sempat memikirkan ronde selanjutnya.

Hingga kemudian terdengar ponsel Donghyuck berdering, awalnya Mark tidak mengindahkan permintaan Donghyuck untuk turun dari pangkuannya.

“Sayang, _please,_ ini teleponnya penting.”

“Lebih penting dari aku?”

Tanpa berpikir lama, Donghyuck menjawab, “ _Yes_.”

Dan ketika Mark mengintip peneleponnya, ia akhirnya menuruti kata Donghyuck. Mark segera turun dari pangkuan si Om sambil merapikan roknya.

 **_Wife_ ** _is calling._

Ia meringis ketika merasakan air mani Donghyuck yang masih melekat di dalamnya. Bau tubuh mereka seperti _seks_.

Tanpa banyak berkutik, Mark menerima cek yang baru saja dibuat oleh Donghyuck, berpura-pura seolah ucapan Donghyuck selanjutnya tidak mempengaruhinya.

“Mark, kamu gak usah ke sini lagi, ya. Saya sebenernya mau bilang ini sama kamu dari lama.” Mark tidak menjawabnya untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya menatap Donghyuck. Jadi pria itu pun melanjutkan, “Nanti saya kenalin sama temen saya yang butuh. Kamu ada tabungan buat bulan depan, kan?”

_Ah, Om, berhenti seolah peduli sama aku._

Panggil Mark gila, namun terkadang pagi-pagi sebelum tidur, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membayangkan masa depannya bersama Donghyuck. Membangun gambaran hidup bersama pria itu; berkhayal bagaimana kalau hubungan mereka lebih dari seks dan uang; bagaimana ia tidak harus tinggal di kos-kosan kumuh lagi, melainkan di sebuah _penthouse_ mewah di tengah kota. Membayangkan bagaimana ia akhirnya bisa hidup nyaman berada di sisi seseorang yang mencintainya kembali.

“Om, makasih, ya. Selama ini udah bantu aku dan sering ngasih bonus.” Tutur Mark, “Pokoknya Om baik banget, udah kayak temen aku juga, gak ada duanya—”

Donghyuck yang nampak sibuk dengan panggilan di ponselnya itu hanya melirik Mark, kemudian membuat gestur menggunakan tangannya yang mengatakan, _go away_.

_Ah, brengsek_. Mark sempat berharap Donghyuck beda dari yang lainnya, apa lagi sesi entot mereka banyak yang paling membekas untuknya. _Gosh,_ Mark akan rindu seks di kantor yang AC-nya paling enak ini.

**Sumber Pemasukan Tahun 2020**

  1. Om Johnny
  2. Mas Jongin
  3. ~~Om Donghyuck~~
  4. ~~Om Yukhei~~
  5. Mas Chenle (Anaknya Om Yukhei)
  6. ~~Mas Renjun~~
  7. (Baru) Mas Jaemin



**Author's Note:**

> .3gp ,,,, memperlihatkan usia penulis sekali ya,,,


End file.
